


Just a call

by stargazerlilith



Series: The Calls [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Edward, Ed Swears, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Roy POV, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith
Summary: Roy receives a phone call, four simple words that change his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story has been updated and a prequel has been made by popular demand. Thank you all for your support. Thank you to [hellowsweetie17](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17) for beta'ing this work. She's awesome and you should check out her work. Enjoy and look out for the next installment...  
> Prompt: The Phone rings and the voice on the other side says "We need you again" and hangs up.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA characters.  
> 

 

Roy grumbled, staggering towards the shrilling noise his phone was making. He had just gotten home a few hours ago...exhausted from the sheer amount of work. Central was still in uproar over the incident; nonetheless, they were making progress. _Albeit slowly_. Roy sighed, placing the phone against his ear.

“Mustang,” he drawled, rubbing his face tiredly.

“We need you, again” was all he heard before the dial tone sounded in his ear.

Roy groaned and rubbed his hand over his eyes. He knew that voice. It was Alphonse; something was up with Edward. Again.

Ever since the return of Alphonse’s body and the loss of his Alchemy, Edward started to explore hobbies. Seemed innocent enough. Except, they always ended in disaster. Last week, Ed tried knitting… _of all things._ He managed to get himself wrapped from head to toe in yarn, swearing up and down. It took everything he had to don the result of that experiment. Said horrifying result was hanging innocently in his wardrobe.

He knew that this was Edward trying to find his way...he was _lost_.

Roy shook himself out of his musing and blinked. He apparently had already walked to the Elric residence. He went to knock when a crash was heard with the yelling of very colorful words. He sighed and turned the knob, preparing himself for the worst.

Roy was just dumbstruck. He couldn’t help but stare at it all. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing: pastries, cakes, brownies, and other confections decorated the small residence. He could hear Edward swearing in the kitchen and inched towards the kitchen.  He noted that Alphonse was at the table with his head in his hands.  He started to speak, but was rendered speechless. Edward stood at the stove wearing a pink apron stirring a pot of something. He looked happy. Domestic. Beautiful.

Roy cleared his throat. “I see you are starting a bakery, Edward.”

Edward turned his golden eyes on him with suspicion. “When the fuck you get here, Mustang?”

Alphonse decided to look up at that moment. “I called him, brother. Look at all this! I can’t possibly eat all this.”

“I apologize for letting myself in, but I heard a crash. But, I can see the cause was due to the mountain of sweets burying you alive,” Roy drawled with his trademark smirk. He knew he shouldn’t rile him, but damn he couldn’t help himself. Edward was beautiful when angry.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD FIT INSIDE OF A CAKE,” Ed bellowed, turning various shades of red, pointing the wooden spoon at Roy’s chest.

Roy couldn’t help it; he laughed. Edward blinked and smirked.

“Fine. You’re here. You should try this,” he muttered, before going to an interesting looking confection. It was orange and in the shape of a log. Edward grumbled as he delicately sliced it and placed it on the plate.

He stalked over to Roy and held the plate out. Roy looked down on the plate. The sweet looked to have swirls inside of it with white goopy stuff. He looked at Al, who just shrugged.

“Eat it, Roy. Not gonna poison you. Trust me, you’ll like it.”

Roy gingerly picked up the fork and stabbed the cake. He watched Edward, who was wiping the counters down for a moment before sighing. Well here goes nothing, he thought, and took a bite.

It was like fireworks had exploded on his tongue. It was rich, with a touch of spice, and the white stuff complimented it well. _Dear god? Was this what Hughes thought of Gracia’s apple pie? He was doomed. He could marry Edward right now, if it meant more of this._

Edward was watching him with a shit-eating grin.  He knew. The little prick. Edward knew how he felt…could see it in his face. Roy was torn between eating and/or licking the plate and kissing, maybe even licking, Edward in appreciation.

“Ed, you made this? What is this delectable sweet?” he exclaimed, moaning with each bite.

“Of Course, I made it, dumbass. It’s a pumpkin roll. Found it in a book, ya idiot.”

Edward wiped his hands and stalked up towards the dumbstruck Brigadier General. He grabbed his fork, stabbed the cake, and took a bite, looking at Roy the entire time.

Alphonse shook his head, quietly making his exit. He needed to get out there before things got anymore heated. Hopefully, this time, they will finally admit it, he thought wryly, climbing the stairs to his room. He would have to give Riza an update soon.

Roy couldn’t think. He just watched Edward chew on the cake, wiping crumbs off his lips with his tongue. _Oh, hell!_ He was already doomed. _What was one more infraction?_

He carefully set the plate on the table, stealing another bite in the process. He stabbed the fork into the sweet again, stalking over to the delicious looking Edward.  Stopping in front of him, he placed the fork near Edward’s mouth, raising his eyebrow in a challenge.

Edward grinned, taking the proffered morsel in the most sinful manner. Before Edward could chew, Roy was claiming his mouth with his own. Thrusting his tongue into the golden man’s mouth, he moaned at the delightful taste.  Quickly he stole the morsel, enjoying its added flavoring; he made sure to map out every crevice of the treat in front of him. He moaned, pulling Edward against him, wrapping his arms around the petite blond.

“Delicious,” he muttered, before sweeping in for another kiss. He loved the feeling of Edward’s arms wrapped around his neck, twirling with the nape of his hair.

He gazed down at the golden-haired god in his arms and smiled.  He had fallen and was never going to let go. _His sun, His Edward, dear god._ He was in trouble. But damn it, Edward was worth every minute.

“Told ya. Now, help me with these? The kids at the orphanage are looking forward to having a treat,” Edward demanded, pushing away from him slightly, starting to box up the delicate sweets with careful precision.

_Orphanage? Apparently, his Edward had been busy._

Shrugging, Roy gathered the completed boxes, stacking them near the door. Finishing the last box, the delicious blond stopped to look at him before gracing him with a soul-shattering smile as their fingers touch.

Roy knew at this moment—he was a goner. He would give anything to have Edward look at him like that. Hughes must be laughing in his grave. He finally understood the obsession; if he had a camera, he would capture this moment forever. Roy was in love with Edward Elric and he couldn’t be happier. He would have to remember to thank Al for the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover Art by: http://fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com/ 
> 
> Check her out!
> 
> \----  
> Check out [**My Tumblr**](http://stargazerlilith.tumblr.com/post/153802245539)


End file.
